


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 19

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "You don't expect a sunset to admire you back"





	

Forse era perché, nel suo villaggio, il culto del Sole era così sentito – non dicevano, forse, che tra le colline scoscese, che digradavano in rupi a picco sul mare, c’erano le scuderie in cui il Dio del Sole ogni sera ricoverava il suo cocchio dorato?

Forse era colpa delle statue del tempio, così belle, imponenti sui loro altari ai cui piedi saliva il fumo aromatico dell’incenso, che raffiguravano un giovane uomo alla guida di un cocchio, la pelle diafana di avorio e la veste, i calzari e gli occhi d’oro.

E lui sedeva a fissare il cielo ogni sera, schermandosi gli occhi con le dita dischiuse finché non bruciavano e lacrimavano nonostante il manto di nubi scarlatte, e avrebbe voluto avere quelli delle aquile e dei leoni per poter scorgere il carro dorato e il dio che lo guidava al suo riposo notturno, invece di quella sfera di luce rossa e abbagliante di cui non era possibile sostenere lo sguardo.

E, mentre gli altri ragazzi sognavano l’amore di una fanciulla, lui rimaneva lì ad osservare il sole posarsi nel mare col cuore colmo di languore e tristezza.

Del resto, nessuno si aspetta che il tramonto possa ricambiare il suo amore, no?


End file.
